The News
by aikasenpai
Summary: Himeko's cheating on Bossun?


**Konichiwa! So this is my first time writing a Sket Dance fanfiction. Yay! Hahaha.**

 **I just finished reading the manga last April, and it's now May 10, 2015 and I still have the hangover. Every time I would reread the last chapter, my heart would start to swell and there goes the water works. T^T And now I'm watching the anime, so yeah. I really admire their friendship. I wish I could find people like them too. :)**

 **That's why I've got to write a fanfiction about them! It's somewhat my feelings towards the anime. I hope you like it. :)**

 **Here it is! Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **The News**

Our awesome main character folded his 10th napkin origami that day as he waited for his best friend Usui Kazuyoshi or most commonly known as "Switch". Obviously the guy is late since he's already starting on his 11th napkin origami. The people around started to stare at the boy surrounded by different kinds of origami.

Today they are going to plan a surprise party for his girlfriend's birthday next week. They agreed to meet at a cafe at 3 o'clock sharp, and it was already 4:25 yet his best friend was still not seen.

He flipped his phone only to see him and his girlfriend's face looking back at him. Her blue eyes are shining in delight as she smiled at the camera. This brought a gentle smile at his face, _'Himeko'_.

He was drifted back to reality as he felt someone tugging his hoodie, "Onii-chan, can I have that dog origami?"

There stood, or rather crouched down, the man he has been waiting for, "Switch?!"

"Yo." His usual computer voice greeted him, Bossun started to tear up and shake his best friend violently in the shoulders. "What in the world are you doing? I've been waiting here for how long, and then you appear late and do a horrible imitation of a kid?! Who the hell does that?!"

Switch grabbed one of Bossun's hands to stop his childish antics, "Bossun I've got something important to tell you."

"Nani?"

Switch stared back at him for a second then preceded to type back a reply, "Let's be seated first."

His face then went into this usual bored expression of his, "Oi Switch, don't tell this has got to do with your failed trading with that Otaku."

Switch remained silent for a few minutes, staring at his red horned capped leader. "Iie. This has got nothing to do with Otakura-kun. This is a serious matter."

Bossun started to feel nervous; this conversation suddenly had a heavy atmosphere around them. _'What could get Switch this serious?'_ , "So what is it?"

"Bossun, I have some good news and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?"

"Bad news, I guess." He doesn't know why, but he wanted to know what is worse before than the good. Probably because he thinks he could help right away.

"The reason I was late because I bumped into a friend from middle school, so we made some catching up. And while talking, I saw a rather familiar female."

His brows furrowed in confusion to his best friend's story, _'just where is this going?'_ "Who is it then?"

Switch remained silent for a while again, as if he's letting him absorb every word carefully, and then answered "Himeko."

This made him more nervous than he was before, _'Why? What happened to her?!'_ He clenched his fists under the table and breathes, trying to calm himself down. As his best friend said once, he loses his cool once she's in danger, causing him to panic and can't think straight. "And then what happened?"

Switch remained silent again before answering him, "She's in the arms of another man. I didn't know how to react."

His words processed in his mind, but it refuses to be accepted. It keeps kicking the thought away. And before he knew it, tears are starting to fall from his face. He wanted to scream like he usually reacts but he just can't find the strength to. His body felt numb and can't move. His mind is a mess. His heart felt like it exploded.

"Suma Bossun."

He looked up at him and smiled sadly, "No it's okay. I'm glad you didn't hide it from me. But I can't help to ask why, why would she do that?"

"I didn't believe it at first but as I watched closely, it was really her." Switch looked at his lonely friend and began to type, "There, there. I still have some good news."

"Yeah, what is it?" Both of them remained silent, just staring at each other.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
 _ **"Just kidding. LOL!"**_

* * *

 **I made Bossun and Himeko here dating because they're too slow. Haha. The thing that actually inspired me to write this story is because of Switch. I always find it funny when he would say 'There, there.' and how he would randomly add up '(LOL!)'. That's why I'm thankful for Switch's hilarious remarks.**

 **So how was it? Comments and reviews are welcomed and loved.** ❤ **Later's baby! ;)**


End file.
